


Five times peter and Stiles pretended to be in a relationship and the one time they were

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Derek hale and Kate Argent), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: The titel kinda says it all.





	1. The begining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> This is for Greenmornings over on tumblr for the Steter Secret Santa. I am so sorry it is a WIP but I promise to have it finished by the new year. I hope it is what you wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little note on the world state for this fic. It takes place after season 3B but Malia and Stiles broke up a lot earlier in the show. Allison Argent is still alive as well.

Stiles was beginning to get sick of the man in front of him. Danny had dragged him to the Jungle after Stiles had finally admitted to the other man that he is bisexual. Danny looked at him, shook his head then said, “You are attractive to gay guys, but you are not my type”, Styles could both understand and respect that point. Something Stiles wished the guy blocking him against the bar.

“come on baby boy I can show you a good time.” The man in front of him was blond and skinny, with far too much alcohol on his breath, he was unfortunately made stronger by the alcohol and Stiles didn’t want to start a fight and show his dad up. Scanning the crowd Stiles desperately looked-for Danny hoping that the other guy could help him out of the situation. Unfortunately, Danny was nowhere to be seen and Stiles had a feeling the confrontation would end with him being thrown out.

“Look man, I have told you a dozen times already, I have a boyfriend and even if I didn’t I’m not interested.” Stiles tried one more time.

“Yeah right, where is he then, if you were mine I’d never let you out of my sight” he slurred before grabbing Stiles arm.

Just as fast as the hand grabbed him it was gone and a howl of pain came from Mr grab hands, looking behind the fool, Stiles could not help but smirk.

Peter Hale stood behind the guy, snarl on his face eyes flashing ever so slightly blue.

“When my partner tells you to leave him alone, you leave him alone.” Peter growled in the other mans face. The idiot was obviously much drunker than Stiles originally thought, because even though Peter had shown his strength the guy just wouldn’t give in.

“Yeah right, as if he would date someone old as you. Fuck off man can’t you see I’m about to seal the deal with him” he bragged before trying to pull his arm out of Peters grip. Before Peter did something he regretted Stiles darted around the other man to peter, taking a grip of Peters shirt Stiles pulled him down and into a passionate kiss. Peter soon let the other man go, so he could wrap both arms around Stiles. They were drawn apart by the shouting of the man behind them.

“… Freak, you must be old enough to be his father. What the hell is wrong with you. Don’t worry baby boy I will save you from this pervert.” He said before moving forward to attack Peter before being intercepted by Danny.

“Ryan dude what the hell. I saw the whole thing and the only one being creepy is you. Take a walk man.” Danny said before handing Ryan off to a couple of bouncers who he had called over. Stiles peeked around Peter -who had pushed Stiles behind him when Ryan started screaming- before walking forward to stand beside the older man. Peter put his arm around Stiles shoulder in a show of protectiveness.

Danny turned back to them and smiled at their position, Stiles arm having snaked around Peters waist.

“Sorry man, If I’d known he was in tonight I never would have left you on your, Ryan has always been a dick that hasn’t known that no means no. Looks like you don’t need me though you have your own knight in shining armour.” Danny gave peter a slow and obvious once over. Before winking at Stiles.

“I approve” He said before walking off into the throng of people.

Stiles groaned and buried his head Peters shoulder.

“What’s wrong” Peter asked eyes scanning over Stiles for an injury he had missed.

“Danny is the biggest gossip in school because everyone likes him, and everyone talks to him. So, by Monday everyone will think your dating me.” Stiles answered then stumbled as peter pulled away.

“So sorry that everyone will think your dating an old man.” Peter huffed before turning to walk away.

“Dude no, I didn’t mean that. It just that everyone is going to know you are dating the town screw up. Also dude your not that old your only 32 and I was held back a year in first grade because of my ADHD so I’m 18. Legal age dude.” Stiles said only to have his face gently taken in Peters hands.

“You are not a screw up; every single member of that pack would be dead already if it wasn’t for you. I will be proud to have my name along side yours.” Peter said sincerity ringing in every word.

“You know your going to have to put up with my dad right.” Stiles said a smile stretched over his face.

“And we will both have to put up with Malia who will be unbearable as she saw you first. But on the bright side imagine Derek’s face.” Peter smirked while Stiles burst out laughing.

“Fake boyfriend?” Stiles asked with a smile.

“Fake Boyfriends” Peter agreed mirroring his smile.


	2. Malia

Peter and Stiles had been texting during the weekend to work out the kinks of their fake relationship, such as how they started dating (Peter helping Stiles with his Emissary training, creating a friendship that turned into more.) Did they have pet names for each other (Wilk for Peter and Hud for Stiles.) How long have they been dating (Three months, four months after he broke up with Malia.) As well as other such questions that could come up.

However, despite that Stiles couldn’t help but be worried about the reactions especially Malia who he had dated. Unfortunately she was completely unable to keep a secret so they couldn’t tell her about the deception.  So, with a sigh Stiles hitched his backpack further up onto his shoulder and braced himself before walking into school.

He had barely been in school five minutes when a snarling Malia grabbed his arm and yanked him ruffle into the boys changing room. Before Stiles could get a word out he was flung against the lockers and pinned there by a pissed off snarling woman.

“What kind of game are you playing.” Malia snarled eyes electric blue.

“Playing what game, I don’t know what you mean, there’s no game…” Stiles rambled only to be shoved up against the lockers harder. “Squishy human… need to breath” Stiles panted, which caused Malia to finally releases her grip slightly.

“My dad, what the hell are you doing with my dad” she asked. Stiles realised in that moment that Malia was worried that he was using her dad.

“Dating him” Stiles answered only to get a scoff in return “No seriously, he started helping me with my emissary training, because of the number of magical books he has. Then we started going to dinner outside of beacon and then it sort of snow balled from there. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.” Stiles explained prompting Malia to let go of him. As she stepped away her body language changing from hostile to fragile.

“Was that the reason you dated me, because you thought you couldn’t have him.” She asked, shoulders slumped and her head down. Stiles rushed forward and quickly pulled her into his arms.

“No, never. When we met I didn’t even know you where a Hale, I hadn’t even thought of him like that before we started hanging out… well I mean I had but only because he looks like that, I mean who wouldn’t have a few fantasies… well obviously you wouldn’t because you’re his daughter. But other than you… and Scott… and Derek… you know what maybe it was just me.” By this point in his rambling Malia was hanging on to him to keep standing because of how hard she was laughing, Stiles smiled mission accomplished.

“Okay, at least I know he has taste.” She told him broad smile on her face.

“That he does” Stiles replied holding out his arm for her to take, which she did. Swinging her hair over her shoulder they walked out of the locker room and walked down the hall, everyone parting in their wake.

“Want to go to the mall tonight and make my dad buy us stuff, we don’t actually need” Malia asked before they walked into homeroom smirk firmly on her face.

“Oh yeah.” Stiles answered with a smirk of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter because Malia is going to be a key character throughout the rest of this fic


	3. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some reference to the abuse between Kate and Derek, him being underage and her using him ect.

Stiles and Malia dragged Peter to the mall after school, he followed behind them carrying bags with a resigned air of someone who had grown up around shopaholics. Despite his continued grumbling he was brilliant at knowing long lasting fashion trends and what colours would look best on his two younger companions. Which is how he was sitting in a dressing room waiting for his daughter and Stiles to model their latest picks.

Malia came out first modelling a white strapless shirt, short black leather skirt with a top to bottom and four-inch sliver stiletto shoes. She managed to seamlessly pull off sexy, badass and touch me and die with that one look.

“Wow, you are getting that right” Peter asked.

“Totally, I’m kinda surprised that you aren’t shouting about keeping myself covered up” Malia admitted.

“Why would I, your body is just that yours. Plus, if anyone gets to close I know you can make sure they don’t touch if you don’t want them to.” Peter told her, he would never understand people who tried to control what their partner and/or children wore. Before he could say anymore Stiles came out.

Stiles looked slightly uncomfortable for half a second before squaring his shoulders and coming to stand beside Malia. A green wife beater brought out the green in his hazel eyes, and drew attention to his muscles built from fighting the supernatural baddy of the week. Skin tight black leather trousers drew attention to his very long legs and the look was finished off with paint splattered sneakers adding a pop of colour to the outfit.

Looking at him Peters pupils became wide; his eyes flashed blue and he gave off enough pheromones to have Malia wrinkling he nose. Standing Peter stalked forward and took Stiles around the waist.

“You look edible.” Peter growled his eyes flashing blue, which caused Stiles heart rate to kick up a notch whether from fear or excitement he wasn’t sure. Before he had time to analyse that, lips were on his and he was being kissed passionately, in a way that stole the air from his lungs and left him craving more.

Malia made a noise somewhere between a coo and a snort of disgust. Turning she was about to walk back into the dressing room when a snarl came from behind her which did not belong to her father because it raised the hairs on her neck. She turned around just in time to see her father go flying into the partition for the dressing rooms, causing the whole lot to fall like dominos. Wincing both for her father and the fact that the store was going to call the cops, Malia groaned when she saw Derek Hale about to lay into her father.

“What the fuck dude you can’t just assault someone like that, especially not Peter.” Stiles cried putting himself between Derek and Peter unwilling to let any harm come to Peter who was staggering to his feet.

“Move” Derek growled fully shifted into his beta form. Malia quickly crossed the space in front of her and went to stand with Stiles in a protective position.

“Not until you calm down and explain what the hell you think your doing.” Stiles Snarled back doing a damn fine impression of a werewolf himself.

“The better question is what the hell is Peter doing. It make you feel like a big man to kiss stiles in front of your daughter who is dating him. Does it make you feel strong to force yourself on someone under age?” Derek screamed while trying to get around Stiles and Malia to Peter. Stiles didn’t know whether to laugh because of how wrong all of that was, or cry because of how much Derek’s previous trauma obviously still hurt him.

“Derek Stiles and I broke up like seventh months ago, we both agreed we were only together because we saw each other as a safe option.” Malia answered causing Derek to stop fighting against them both so hard.

“Derek dude I’m almost 19, I was held back in first grade because my ADHD had me miss so much school, Scott and everyone else is a year younger than me.” Stiles explained making sure to keep his voice calm and even.

The blood seemed to drain out of his face as he shifted back at this revelation. Peter pushed past the two people in front of him before taking his nephew by the shoulders.

“I am so sorry for what happened to you if I could go back and kill that bitch more slowly I would, but I can’t. I promise you Derek I will never be with anyone that doesn’t want me, I would never betray Malia by stealing her boyfriend. Derek I’m sorry we should have told you.” Peter said maintaining eye contact with the other man. Derek nodded before gripping his uncle’s wrists and pressing their foreheads together.

At that moment there was a yell of

“Stiles! Ah crap kid what did you do this time.” The sheriff sighed surveying the wreckage. “Do I even want to know kid, or do I just charge you all with public disturbance” Noah asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That was my fault sir I misunderstood the nature of Stiles relationship with Peter. I will pay for the damages to the shop.” Derek said. Which caused Noah to look sharply at Stiles who seemed to shrink.

“What relationship would that be Stiles?” John asked looking between his son and Peter who had come over to stand next to Stiles.

After taking a deep breath Stiles answered, “Peter and I have been dating for the last three months.”

“You have to be shitting me kid, seriously? Fine you know what fine. Peter, you better be over for family dinner tomorrow. Derek, you can work out repayment with the owners. I am going to get a burger and fries. Stiles get changed your coming with me.” With that the Sheriff walked out of the shop.

“I’m so screwed” Stiles muttered.   


End file.
